This invention relates to railroad track working machines of the type which have a vibratory ballast surface compactor, such as a compactor suitable for ballast shoulder consolidation.
Vibratory ballast surface compactors, suitable for consolidating a ballast shoulder are well known in the art, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,296; U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,762; U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,101; British Pat. No. 1,263,240; and British Pat. No. 1,398,872.
One of the problems which these shoulder consolidating devices have encountered, particularly shoulder consolidators which are utilized with a continuously moving track working machine, has been a tendency to overcompact the shoulders, exposing the tie ends. A second problem, resulting in the overcompaction of the ballast shoulders, has been a tendency for the compactor blades to dig into the ballast and consequently be buried in the course of forward movement. Another problem is that present surface compactors have to be retracted periodically through the entire stroke required to provide adequate consolidation; such operation is not conducive to uniform compaction.
Applicant seeks to reduce the problem of overcompaction and the tendency for the compactor blade to dig into the ballast, and to secure more uniform compaction by providing a revised configuration of compactor.